1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a spark plug for consumer applications such as gas stoves, cook tops, hot water heaters, gas clothes dryers and similar items wherein the spark plug is mounted to a ground plane surface with a metallic fastener to snap around multiple segments or protrusions of the ceramic spark plug body. The spark plug gap is formed between the spark plug and a portion of the metallic fastener. The metallic fastener further provides a ground from the spark plug gap to the ground plane surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spark plugs are used to ignite natural or low-pressure gas as the gas passes the spark plug thereby generating the desired heat. Typically the spark is generated by an igniter module, which generates a spark to ignite the gas and cause the flame.
Typically, prior art spark plugs use fasteners, brackets and screws to mount the spark plug while additional hardware is required to provide the proper gap separation to the spark plug. This leads to a complicated installation procedure with multiple steps.
The gap separation is critical to proper ignition of the spark plug. If the gap is too large, the spark may not occur or will be weakened. If the gap is to small, the resulting spark may be too intense and lead to premature electrode failure. In either event, the igniter module, which is designed to dissipate energy through the spark in a very precise amount of time, may be damaged.
Similarly, contamination may enter the contact gap separation and either increase or decrease the resistance which can lead to similar undesirable results.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,443 entitled xe2x80x9cIgnition Fixture For a Gas Stovexe2x80x9d issued to Peug on Jan. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,327 entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Temperature Limiter and Igniterxe2x80x9d issued to Morbitzer on Dec. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,428 entitled xe2x80x9cSpark Igniter Mechanismxe2x80x9d issued to Palmer et al. on Aug. 17, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,860 entitled xe2x80x9cThickwall Gas Burner Assemblyxe2x80x9d issued to Massey et al. on Jul. 20, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,756 entitled xe2x80x9cGas Collector Electrode Assemblyxe2x80x9d issued to Moss on Nov. 17, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,823 entitled xe2x80x9cSafety Stove and Burner Assemblyxe2x80x9d issued to Stadin on Nov. 27, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,716 entitled xe2x80x9cIgnition Device for a High Speed Burner of the Cold Nozzle Type and a Burner Using Said Devicexe2x80x9d issued Courrege on Jul. 11, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,151 entitled xe2x80x9cMixture Preparation for Engine-Independent Heatersxe2x80x9d issued to Langen et al. on Aug. 20, 1985.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spark plug which has a simple installation procedure, both in the placement of the spark plug and in the adjustment or setting of the spark plug gap.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a sparks plug wherein the spark plug gap can be easily and accurately set.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a spark plug with a spark plug gap which is resistant to contamination.
These and other objects are attained by providing a spark plug which is constructed and arranged to be inserted into an aperture in a ground plane surface. The ceramic spark plug body includes segments or protrusions. A metallic fastener engages the segments or protrusions of the ceramic spark plug body thereby securing the spark plug within the aperture of the ground plane surface. Furthermore, the metallic fastener includes a tip with a V-shaped cross section which is spaced from the spark plug thereby forming the spark plug gap. Moreover, the metallic fastener provides a path for electrical ground from the spark plug gap to the ground plan surface.